Fight Club
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (7th-Gen) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 201 |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Anna Shevel Sidewinder coach 1.png|8th-Gen Sidewinder coach 1 wii.png|7th-Gen Background The background takes places in a partially destroyed Japanese city with vegetation growing on the buildings, the girl being on top of a building with a destroyed wall. After a daytime sequence, the city goes into nighttime during each chorus. During the night, the signs of the buildings light up in left and right patterns. After the first chorus, the scenery turns into a drawn-out grayscale, with blobs of green and blue colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your hands across your chest, and lift your right leg up. Gold Move 3: Throw your right leg out and punch your right arm to the side, then bring them back in. Sidewinder GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sidewinder gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sidewinder GM2.png|Gold Move 3 Sidewinder gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia General *'' '' samples the oriental riff, a stereotypical series of notes often associated with oriental culture. This riff has also been used in Kung Fu Fighting. *"Let s put it all behind us and make love" is misinterpreted as "Let s put it all behind us and make up". *There are two lyric errors: **The first one involves the line "Comes to shove", where the "e" at the end is followed by a placeholder letter. ***On 7th-Gen consoles and the Wii U, the placeholder is replaced with a question mark (?). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDkGI_e57Oo&t=2m28s ****As of an unknown date, the same error applied to the PS4. ***On , it is replaced by a rhombus with a question mark. **The second one involves the lines "Put it all behind us", and "I don't want the drama", which appear suddenly. Routine *The thumbnail for s preview gameplay, which originally had leaked before the track confirmation on September 27, 2017, had the song s codename, Sidewinder, as the song s title. *The dancer s hairstyle and outfit resemble that of Lights in her album and comic series, Skin and Earth. **The logo from Skin and Earth appears on one of the buildings in the background. *On October 2, 2017, the teaser previews were removed from the justdancegame channel. **They were made public again the following day. *'' '' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Boom Boom ( ). *The 7th-gen consoles use the default color of pictograms (green with red arrows). **Additionally, the coach s outline seems to be more luminous. *7th-Gen versions of the routine use a different set of menu assets, which portray the coach with a blue outline. *According to the 7th-Gen avatar, the coach initially had browner hair, an ochre jacket, and a differently shaped neckline. *On the official website, is featured in place of Boom Boom. **The promotional gameplay was misnamed as "Iggy Azalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601", too. Gallery Game Files Sidewinder cover generic.png|'' '' Sidewinder_cover_generic wii.png|'' '' (7th-gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach wii.png| album coach (7th-gen) Sidewinder cover albumbkg.png| album background sidewinder_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sidewinder map bkg.png| map background Sidewinder_BC.jpg| cover Sidewinder cover 1024.png| cover Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar Sidewinder_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen routinemenu.png| routine selection menu (7th-gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Sidewinder_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sidewinder_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sidewinder_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Sidewinder_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sidewinder_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Sidewinder_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 7thgen.png|7th-gen version with default colored Pictograms Promotional Images Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|'' '' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Sidewinder promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with In the Hall of the Pixel King) Beta Elements Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Beta thumbnail for the US gameplay teaser Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Others Sidewinder thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder thumbnail us updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidewinder outline comparison 1.png|Outline comparison between 8th-Gen and 7th-Gen Sidewinder outline comparison 2.png|Another outline comparison Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Error in the lyrics Sidewinder outline glitch.png|Outline glitch Sidewinder website error 1.png|'' '' placed in the website instead of Boom Boom Sidewinder website error 2.png|Proof that the promotional image in the official website is called "BOOM BOOM" Videos Official Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th Gen) Just Dance® 2018 Fight Club - Megastar - WITH 6 JOYCON Fight Club - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Fight Club 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2018 Extract Fight Club (NO GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Figth Club es:Fight Club Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Anna Shevel